Primal
Primal is the eighth episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the eighth episode overall.http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-august-2015-premiere-info.5495932/ Synopsis Grizz gets the bears lost in the deep forest to test whether or not they have lost their survival instincts in the modern world.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-primal/EP022222100011?aid=tvschedule Plot The episode starts with Grizzly attempting to watch a video online. He's seen getting comfortable in his seat. He gets himself food, diet soda, and turns on his fan, then sits on a cushion in his chair. Before the video can start, an advertisement for a show called "Badger in the Wild" plays. He feels pique by this at first, but the advertisement soon interests him. It starts to show a life of excitement in the wilderness, away from modern civilization. It starts to insult the modern life, comparing it to the wild. Grizzly grows worried and self-conscious. He looks around at Panda, Ice Bear, and himself, as they're doing things the ad insulted. The ad ends and the video plays. He shuts his laptop and looks around in a panic. He then looks out the window to the woods in a trance as Panda and Ice Bear approach him. The scene then shifts to the three outside. Grizzly is pulling a suspicious Panda and Ice Bear along with him. Grizzly claims he's taking them on a "picnic", as he's holding a picnic basket. Panda reminds him he had offered them fro-yo afterwards. Ice Bear sprays bug spray on himself. Once the three reach the edge of a cliff, Grizzly reveals he lied to the two of them and how they're now lost. He throws the picnic basket over the cliff-edge. Panda complains he would starve. Ice Bear reveals that he brought along an emergency snack bar, only for Grizzly to throw it over the edge as well. In a small fit of panic, Panda decides to try and use his phone to get them back home, only to find Grizzly had replaced his phone with a cardboard replica. Grizzly then tries to assure the two things would get better, though the two are skeptical. It then leads into a montage of scenes of the three walking through the forest, soon coming to a stop by a fallen tree. As they clear the branches, ants manage to crawl their way onto the three. They start to freak out and end up falling down a hillside into a lake. Grizzly proceeds to ask who's hungry. Grizzly volunteers to catch fish in the lake to eat, but only manages to find junk. Panda and Ice Bear are lying by the lakeside in hunger. Grizzly catches a whiff of something in the air. He follows the scent to a campsite where he spots the campers' container of food. He sneaks over to obtain the food, but ends up going on an uncontrollable eating spree. Back over by the lakeside, Panda is tiredly singing a song about fro-yo while Ice Bear begins to hallucinate. After leaning his head back in fatigue and hunger, Panda sees a hallucination; a fro-yo machine, which is actually a tree. He points it out to Ice Bear and they both get up to have some fro-yo. They end up fighting over a flavor out of desperate hunger. Back at the camp site, Grizzly is still eating the food. He stops when he remembers his brothers and starts to fill his hands with food. He's caught red-handed when the campers throw a pine-cone at him and tell him to drop the food and leave. He attempts to flee with their food, only to gradually drop it before he jumps into the lake and swims away. He swims back to the shore, only to find his brothers missing. He looks around for them and calls for them but it yields no responses. He ends up bumping into Panda's "tushy" and, upon trying to talk to him, is nearly attacked by him. Panda's fur is ruffled up as he is now in a primal state due to his hunger. Ice Bear, also in a primal state, appears. Panda sees him and begins to fight with him. Grizzly, shocked, tells them to stop fighting, only for them to look at him in anger. They charge at him in an attempt to attack, only for him to run away. As Grizzly runs away and climbs up a tree, he spots a burger joint in the distance called Burger Boy. He lures his brothers to get there. He then finds the campers' car from earlier, and gets in it(with Panda and Ice bear riding on the roof). Grizzly reaches Burger Boy and quickly buys food to feed Panda and Ice bear before anything gets worse. After they are fed, they don't remember what happen. Grizzly apologizes to his brothers that the wild wasn't ment for them and The Bears return to their normal lives. Before the episode ends, there's a note that Grizzly left on the campers' car saying "Sorry!" Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Badger (debut) * Drive-Thru Lady (debut) Locations * The Forest * Burger Boy (debut) * Food Market (debut) Objects * Badger in the Wild (debut) * X-treme Fizzy Diet Cola (debut) * Panda's Phone Songs * Froyo Song Trivia * In this episode, Panda's Phone appeared for the shortest amount of time it ever has, only appearing for 3 seconds. Errors * In "Chloe", it was shown the stem on Panda's chair is on the right. In this episode, however, it is on the left. ** In the same episode, Chloe had previously removed the stem from the chair, but it's re-attached to the chair in this episode. * The pre-roll ad is shown as playing at 0:20 seconds. However, the length it ran in the episode was 1:15 minutes. Though, the 0:20 second mark may just indicate when the viewer is able to skip the advertisement. International premieres * August 16, 2015 (Canada) Videos We Bare Bears - Primal (Sneak Peek) References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1